


Alphabet Boy

by alirose_x



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Boy - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mike didnt get arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirose_x/pseuds/alirose_x
Summary: I was listening to Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez and this fic came to mind - can't really think of a good summary xD





	Alphabet Boy

I could see the condescending look on his face as he lectured me on why getting my law degree was so much better than becoming a kindergarten teacher. I knew that at work he was used to being in control and being the smartest person in the room but that didn’t apply when I was around. Sure, he was the best closer in the city but that didn’t give him intelligence to match mine and it certainly didn’t apply when he was trying to talk down to me. 

“Stop telling me what to do” I finally snapped. 

“Well of the two of us, I think I’m the most qualified. I do have a degree in law after all.”

“Fuck your degree” I shouted “you think you’re so much smarter than me, well fuck you, I’m not a kid” I continued. 

“Calm down Mike, I’m only trying to help.”

“Ye well you seem to keep forgetting that I managed to pass the bar without even going to law school.”

“That doesn’t equate to my experience.”

“I never said it did but you keep acting as if your degree somehow makes you better than me. You don’t even bother to listen to what I want or what I think.”

“Because I know that you’re wrong and I’m trying to help you.”

“No, you’re trying to crush me.”

“Don’t be so stupid” he huffed, as if he were talking to a petulant child.

In anger I picked up the nearest thing to me and hurled it at the opposite wall. I regretted it immediately and knew that it wasn’t exactly the best way to show him that I wasn’t some bratty child. The fact that I was even driven to do something so out of character made me angrier at myself than him. I gripped the edge of the island and watched the golden liquid run down the white wall and pool around the shattered glass that was once a scotch decanter. 

“You do realise that I expect you to buy that back” Harvey said in a bored tone and as if he were dismissing a child having a tantrum. 

“I know” I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I looked away from the alcohol on the floor and back to Harvey, “sorry for throwing it” I mumbled half-heartedly. 

“Is this little tantrum over? Can we get back to talking like adults?”

I could feel my eyes narrowing in frustration. I was unsure whether he realised how his words were like a red flag to a bull but that didn’t help the anger that began to boil. Breathing heavily through my nose I gripped the edge of the island even harder before quickly pushing away from it with enough force that I was sure it would have hit the other side of the room if it were not connected to the floor. 

Sitting down on the sofa I felt Harvey sit next to me but at that moment all I wanted was for him to be as far away from my as possible. I moved across the sofa and turned my body so that my back was resting against the arm and my leg was bent on the cushion. 

“You can’t just give up your stable job and quit law school-”

“Why not?” I interrupted. 

“Because it is in no way feasible and a complete waste of your potential.” 

“My potential is not limited by me no longer wanting to live a corporate life. This is what I want Harvey, please just support me.”

“I am supporting you”

“No you’re not! You’re making me feel like you only view success as how much money I make and if I don’t live up to your expectations for me, you won’t want to be with me anymore” I finally admitted. It was something that had been playing on my mind for a while. A part of me knew Harvey wouldn’t end our relationship if I didn’t want to be a lawyer, especially given the fact we got together shortly after a briefcase of weed opened at his feet but that didn’t stop the devil sitting on my shoulder. Maybe he only got with me because he saw the potential to turn me into the partner he had envisaged for himself. Maybe me wanting to become a kindergarten teacher wasn’t what he imagined and he felt it was below him.

Harvey looked at me for a long time until eventually his eyes softened and he seemed to deflate. Slowly he moved towards me in a way that looked like he was scared he would spook me. When he got closer he took my hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“I love you Michael Ross-Specter and I would never leave you because you wanted to chase your dreams” he smiled softly, “I just want to make sure you know what you are doing.”

“It is Harvey! I’ve thought about everything, I know it’s a massive pay-cut but it’s something I’ve always wanted to do. I never wanted to be a lawyer for the right reasons, first it was because I was seeking justice and then because of the perks that come with that life. Don’t get me wrong, I loved it but I know that this is what I’m meant to be doing” I explained to him. 

“I’ll support you in any way you want, for richer and for poorer” he said, “I just don’t know how you will be able to put up with so many children” he continued and I had known him long enough to know that this was his way of trying to lighten the mood. 

I couldn’t help but laugh and say, “well I’ve managed to put up with you.”

“I am not a child!” he denied with a small smile.

“You are and you know you are but at least you’re cute.”

“Cuter than the kids you’ll be teaching?” he asked, he was always ready for having his ego stroked. 

“Don’t worry Harvey, you’ll always be the Prince of my playground?”

He smiled instantly at that and the corners of his eyes crinkled in that way I loved as he lent in to kiss me on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do some more short fics so if anyone has any prompts etc. that they would like to read let me know :)


End file.
